In general, the object of the game of golf is to hole the ball in as few strokes as possible on each hole. Low golf scores can be accomplished in different ways. The most direct influence upon a golfer's score is their ability to strike a golf ball with accuracy, both in terms of distance and direction. A golfer's ability to strike a golf ball with accuracy can be improved by correcting the golfer's swing.
The golf swing has been analyzed extensively since the game began centuries ago. Many books have been written and articles published on the subject, all with the intention of helping the golfer improve. The golf swing is probably the most written about or dissected motion in all of sport. Along with written material, golfers can seek the help of a professional instructor or use a training device to help improve their golf swings.
Several golf training devices have been invented. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,430 issued to Goins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,044 issued to Elliott, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,245 issued to Nannini disclose training apparatuses that include wrist guides configured to be positioned on the hand of a golfer. The wrist guides appear to be designed to prevent the wrist from moving forward relative to the forearm during the swing. At least one problem with these wrist guides is they may not effectively block the wrist from moving to an undesired position during the swing. The strength of some user's wrist may overcome the strength of these wrist guides. Sturdier ways of ensuring the desired position of the wrist during a golf swing are desired.
Another existing golf training device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,928 issued to Salini (hereinafter the “Salini invention”). The Salini invention appears to disclose an elongated strap that can be worn by golfers around their wrists. The elongated strap is secured to a golf club by a side arm and a golf tee. At least one problem with the Salini invention is that the golf tee may not provide a secure attachment for the golf club and the side arm. Another problem is the side arm appears to be in a fixed position, which may pull the elongated strap away from the golfer's wrist when a golfer swings the golf club thereby causing discomfort to the golfer. The fixed position of the side arm may also prevent the user from freely hinging the wrist on the backswing. Golf swing trainers that allow users to freely hinge their wrists vertically or up and down during the backswing are desired.
The applicant has invented a golf swing trainer that includes features that the applicant believes are not disclosed in the existing devices above. The applicant has invented a golf swing trainer that may be more effective in improving a golfer's swing than the existing golf training devices and may not suffer from at least some of the cited disadvantages of the existing golf training devices.